


A Little Spill My Ass

by XxCrazyKellynXx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Green Tea - Freeform, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyKellynXx/pseuds/XxCrazyKellynXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drinking tea and coffee, in a coffee shop on the morning of their day off.</p>
<p>Some people are clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Spill My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is adequate~!
> 
> Godere~! ^-^

After getting dressed for the day, Sebastian and Joseph decide to head to the KC Coffee Shop for their 'treat yourself' morning drinks, despite it nearing noon.

"I'll have a coffee, black, two sugars. What about you Jojo?" He turned his head to his partner, who seemed to be in thought.

"Hmm... Green tea, please."

The waiter nodded. "Anything else sirs?"

"I'm good." Sebastian shook his head.

"No, thanks." Joseph shook his head and the waiter went off.

"Green tea?" The tall rugged man raised a brow, smirk playing at his lips.

Joseph mirrored the image. "Two sugars? I'm surprised at you Seb."

"One more than usual. Feeling adventurous." Sebastian winked at him.

The part canadian cleared his throat and took his glasses off, clearing away imaginary dirt.

About a minute or two later, the two off duty detectives drinks are being brought over.

The drinks are placed on the table carefully and Sebastian immediately picks his up, but as soon as the waiter turned he accidentally knocked the table, causing Joseph's drink to slosh about, most of its contents falling onto said man's lap.

He stood with a gasp and seethed. "Ah fff- damn it!"

Sebastian stood and glared at the guy as he stood by Joseph, trying to cool the wet patch over -surprisingly- his right leg.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"You've fucking burnt him!"

"Its just a little spill. Not too much?" The waiter looked afraid for his life, but kept a distance from the enraged detective.

"My ass. I'd like a repeat order, to go. Now."

The waiter nodded and all but ran back into the kitchen.

"Damn iiit... Ah..." Joseph seethed again and took a breather. "It... Its cooling."

"Is there any stinging?"

Joseph looked shy to say, he didn't want to worry or get his partner even more pissed then he already is.

"Uh... A little."

"Joseph. That shit was scalding by the look of it."

"Wasn't too hot..."

"But it hurts. Fucking ass..." Sebastian laid a hand on the small of Joseph's back, gently rubbing him to give a bit of comfort.

Just then, a guy that isn't the waiter comes over to them with their to go drinks.

"Sirs. So sorry for what happened. These are on the house." The guy passed them their drinks, nodded in a silent apology and went back to the kitchen.

"Lets get the fuck out. I want to see the damage done."

After a short ride in Sebastian's car, the two got home.

They immediately went upstairs to the bathroom, where Joseph proceeded to pulling his pants and socks off, leaving him in his shirt and boxers.

The taller man got to his knees and looked over his love's reddening right thigh.

"A little bit? Joseph..." He tutted and got Joseph to sit on the side of the bath, then pulled the shower head down and turned it on, making sure cold water ran over the red patch.

The glasses wearer flinched, but then sighed in relief. "It'll probably come up in a blister or blisters a while. Thats more irritating than the stinging."

"Don't worry. I got you." Joseph held the shower head over his leg as Sebastian went in the bathroom cabinet and got their professional grade -thanks to Joseph- medikit out.

The smaller then got out the bath and gently dabbed his leg dry with a towel.

Cooling burn heal cream then got gently put onto the burn, much to Joseph's relief.

"Oh... Feels much better, for the moment. Thanks so much Seb."

"Least I could do Jojo." He placed a kiss near the burn on his leg, which made Joseph's cheeks tinge with a bit of red.

"W-We still got our drinks?"

Seb nodded. "Should finish them quickly too."

"Why?"

"Still feeling adventurous." Sebastian winked again, a smirk clear on his face.

Joseph went even redder in the face and walked out the bathroom. "You, are dirty dirty man Sebastian."


End file.
